


Sleep

by emmaome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, I think its 5 anyway, M/M, Season/Series 05, Sleeping Dean, Sleeping Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaome/pseuds/emmaome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is watching over Dean and Sam but Castiel's mind is only on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote about four years ago for coursework but I've updated it a little bit. It's not very good but I thought I might as well share it since it is sitting on my computer and I can't really be bothered to make it good.

Wind brushed around the room softly as Castiel appeared suddenly at the end of the metal bed. Dean’s filthy $35 dollar per night motel bed. He treasured watching over Dean as he slept and Dean secretly enjoyed having someone watch over him but of course would never admit to it. Castiel only loved watching Dean sleep because it’s the only time the hunter could actually rest and not be worrying about what monster lurks around the corner or distressing over Sam. 

Castiel should not be surprised at the appalling conditions of the motel Dean and Sam had insisting on selecting. Castiel did once suggest taking Dean and Sam up to heaven to rest but Dean was not on board which he had expected. “Heaven? Cas, what the hell?! You go to heaven when you die, not to recharge your batteries”. Castiel simply nodded, and looked down away from Dean’s face, he hated when Dean was angry with him, just because he cared too much about Dean. Dean obviously caught on to that he’d hurt Castiel and patted him on the shoulder apologising “Cas man I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, its heaven you know, I like earth, but I will recharge my batteries in heaven when I die. You can check on me to make sure” Dean winked at Castiel and walked away towards the motel bathroom. Cas let out a breath and mumbled “I will do that Dean” and smiled to himself. He’d hoped that Dean would let him stay indefinitely together when he finally passed on, him and Dean got on well and thoroughly enjoyed his company. 

Castiel enjoyed Dean’s company immensely actually and wished to spend more time with him, but the war in heaven was limiting their time together but when Dean eventually does die in many many years time he would come to Heaven and Castiel could spend eternity with him. But would Dean want to spend eternity with Castiel? 

Tilting his head slightly, Castiel studied the old fraying blanket thrown upon Dean’s bed for extra warmth; he loathed the disgusting condition Dean was letting himself repair his body in. Castiel’s eyes traveled from the foul smelling (and looking) blanket towards Dean’s face. Fragile. Castiel thought, continuing his eyes upon Dean’s face. Dean’s brow started to crease, by what Castiel assumed was a negative dream something from Dean’s hardship during childhood. Frequently it puzzled him why God created humans to sleep; it wasted the minimal amount of their life that God had given them. Dean started to curl into himself, the fetal position to feel safe and protect his body. “You have no reason to not feel safe Dean. I am here. Your angel” Castiel whispered over to him. 

Castiel focused on Dean’s eyelids, eyes moving quickly at the scene unfolding in Dean’s mind this REM sleep was troubling Dean a lot this evening. Sweat began forming across Dean’s skin, his cheeks flushed and he became agitated. It was time for Castiel to intervene; placing three fingers on Dean’s sweaty face he pulled the violent memory from Dean’s head so he could sleep in peace. 

Castiel fixated on Dean’s lips they were full, red, pursed and slightly dry from the recent dry weather. Castiel longed to touch these lips, even for a split second it would be a tremendous pleasure. Dismissing the thought immediately, he held his head in what he felt was shame. He didn’t want Dean to know this, what if he resented him for thinking about this? There had been some suggestions in Dean’s behaviour that he was interested in the male sex but he just didn’t know. Castiel silently cursed under his breath and continued to gaze at Dean. Castiel felt the need to touch Dean, to hold him close but not entirely sure why? He never craved this closeness from Sam, he dismissed it as the profound bond he and Dean share. 

Sam from across the room began to stir, the sun’s rays violently sneaked through the slits in the curtains like a leak in a ceiling. Abruptly Castiel wandered gracefully over to the side of Sam’s bed. His too was covered in a sickening wool blanket. Castiel outstretched his arm to place his palm on Sam’s forehead by doing so he exposed the bracelet Dean had once given him as a gift, he had asked why Dean was giving him a piece of leather, Dean simply replied with “To remind you of me Cas”. Cas smiled at the memory and how he had felt when the leather was on his vessels skin. It felt like home. Dean was home and would always be home. Cas placed a hand on Sam’s clammy forehead and sent him back to sleep. Castiel regained his position over Dean’s bed and sighed. Just five more minutes he mouth to a sleeping Dean who resembled a child. Just five more minutes.


End file.
